Summertime
by V.O.Lynn
Summary: AU: Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan and his little brother Daniel all go on holiday to the same place. Hmmm I wonder what could happen! LucasPeyton, NathanHaley with a couple of twists along the way. Please review!
1. Departures

**This is my first OTH fanfic and so please tell me what you think so I can get an idea of how to make it better and any idea for the story would be v.welcome Oh, and I don't own any of the characters unless they don't come from the show, like Daniel**

"Bye boys!!" shouted Deb Scott across the crowded departure lounge.

"Have a nice summer!" she added waving frantically.

"Daniel, do what your big brother tells you to!"

"Nathan, look after Daniel!!"

"Bye mom!!" yelled the two Scott brothers, their faces both red with embarrassment. They exchanged looks, rolling their eyes at each other and laughing.

"Look there's our gate" said Nathan "3.30 Bordeaux, France"

XxXxXxX

"Lucas, I can't believe your mom convinced me to go on vacation with you!" laughed Haley as she crossed the airport.

"She just thinks I'll behave if you come with me" replied her best friend Lucas Scott grinning.

"Hmmm, well that's true"

"Yeah right, you're the one that's the bad influence on me!!"

"Well, I'm your best friend, that's my job"

"True" Lucas replied smiling, "Anyway this summer's gonna be so great"

"Yeah I read the brochure, this camp in France sounds amazing!"

XxXxXxX

"Boys, Peyton" giggled Brooke "French boys!!"

"Brooke Davis, can you not go 5 minutes without referring to boys in a conversation?!" Peyton replied smiling.

"I probably could if I tried, I just don't want to!!"

"Well maybe you should. You know France has got so many other great things as well as French boys"

"You're right!! Shopping!!"

"I was thinking more great food, beautiful landscapes and … ok cute boys"

"Yes!! This summer's gonna rock, I can't wait!!"

**Basically none of the drama of Tree Hill has happened. Keith hasn't died and he is Lucas' dad. Lucas and Haley are best friends, as are Brooke and Peyton. Nathan has a little brother, Daniel. All three pairs have never met each other and are about 17, apart from Daniel who is 14/15. Karen dated Dan in high school but never got pregnant, the pair broke up after high school. Keith and Dan are still brothers though. Karen and Keith have never mentioned Dan to Lucas because he is still the manipulative, man we know and love lol Emm… I think that's everything, if you have any other questions please ask.**


	2. Getting To Know You

Peyton was glad they were finally settled in their caravan and that Brooke had gone off in search of cute guys, she now could have some time to herself. She loved her best friend, but sometimes she could be very tiring. Peyton sat on the veranda and watched as little French children played in the road between vans and thought about all the things she wanted to do this summer. The whole attraction of this campsite was the amount of activities on offer to the residents. The rep for the company they were staying with had given them a list of everything the could do over the next month. From water sports to painting classes, karaoke to canoeing and horse riding to adventure trips there were even thing things that Brooke wanted to do, which was why Peyton had jumped at the chance to come when Brooke had given her approval. Also, she hoped she would be inspired by the French atmosphere to try new things and improve her artwork, the painting classes were definitely on her to-do list.

Having now successfully spent half an hour sitting in peace and quiet without Brooke Peyton felt it was time to go and find her friend and rescue whichever unsuspecting boy she was stalking. As Peyton turned the corner at the end of the alley their caravan was on she collided with something hard and stumbled backwards.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!!" said a girl with brown hair who helped Peyton to her feet"

"No problem I didn't see you either, I was looking at all the scenery" she replied

"I know, it's beautiful! So much nicer than back in America, I'm Haley by the way"

"Peyton. You come from America? Me too!"

"Wow, how weird! How long have you been staying here for?"

"We just arrived today, you?"

"Same! So, emm do you want to go for a walk and have a look around the site? That's what I was doing"

"Yeah, sure. I was on my way to look for my friend, do mind if we do that at the same time?"

"No problem I've only walked two minutes from our van so I've not seen much yet anyway!"

"Cool! Let go!" said Peyton. The pair walked up the hill telling each other about themselves both amazed to have found someone to talk to thins quickly.

Haley and Peyton eventually found Brooke sitting at a table outside the campsite's bar drinking a cola and it was obvious to Peyton that she was staring at all the foreign boys in the pool from behind her large sunglasses.

"Hey Brooke!" said Peyton.

"Peyton!! Ohmygosh, thank you so much for convincing me to come with you!! You have no idea how many cute guys there are here!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!! Brooke squealed.

"Okay Brooke, glad I could help" Peyton laughed. "This is Haley, we bumped into each other earlier, literally, and she's from America too!"

"It's really nice to meet you Brooke! Peyton's told me so much about you in the last…ten…minutes" Haley trailed off sheepishly.

The three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Cool, nice to meet you too! Why don't you two grab a drink and I can tell you about all the cute guys here!!" Brooke giggled.


	3. Boys playing Basketball

"Okay, so you're down for Mountain Climbing tomorrow morning, Table Tennis on Thursday and Canoeing on Friday. Is that ok for just now?" Nathan asked his little brother as he finished filling in sigh up sheets for the activities available.

"Sounds great" replied Daniel

When Nathan's mum had suggested that he and his younger brother spend a month of their summer vacation in a campsite in France Nathan had not been to keen on the idea. He had imagined spending the time with his girlfriend at home and working on his basketball. However when he caught his girlfriend cheating on him and dumped her, he decided it would be a good way to move on and have some fun. The brochure for the site gave a list of all the things you could do and had some pretty impressive photos of the facilities. It had a great gym, a tennis/badminton court, a dance studio and most importantly a basketball court. This was where Nathan was headed after he dropped his little brother off at the pool that afternoon. Looking around the campsite it seemed great. He was sure his little brother would have a brilliant time. He was glad to get back onto the court though. It was the one place where he felt completely at ease. He didn't have to worry about his little brother and could focus solely on his game.

When he walked out onto the court, Nathan noticed a blonde kid shooting baskets at one end of the court. He thought about going up and talking to him, but he wasn't sure if he spoke English. Also, he looked really focused and Nathan knew how much he hated being interrupted sometimes when he was shooting baskets. He headed up to the other end of the court and also began shooting baskets.

About half an hour later, Nathan stopped after practising various kinds of shots to grab a drink and rest for a couple of minutes. As he stood at the side, he noticed the other kid stop shooting and do the same. The blonde guy walked over to where Nathan was standing and had a drink of water. For a few minutes they both stood catching their breath and drinking their water.

"Your shots out there were really good" the blonde kid said to Nathan.

"Thanks man" he replied "You too"

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Em…well my dad was quite a good player when he was a kid so I guess I get it from him. He coaches me outside of school so that helps too. Also, our school team's got a really great coach. What about you?"

"I don't play in school. My dad did, but he wasn't the best on the team. I play streetball with a group of guys who are all really good. Some of them do play for the school and playing against them's just made me quite good I suppose. I'm Lucas by the way, nice to meet you"

"You too, I'm Nathan"

They both shook hands.

"Do you want to play some one on one?" Nathan asked Lucas

"Sure, why not!" replied Lucas

They spent the next hour testing each others limits and playing one on one. They were both evenly matched so not many baskets were scored. When one of them did score, the other then managed to score too, making the score even. Once they had finished, they both agreed to train together the next morning.

Nathan was surprised to have made a friend so quickly. People were usually intimidated by him and so they tended to leave him alone. There was something different about Lucas though. Nathan didn't quite know what it was. He seemed cool though.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Lucas asked Nathan while they were packing up in the changing rooms.

"Sure, I'll have to go and find my little brother though."

"Ok, you can bring him along if you like. Do you mind if my friend joins us?" asked Lucas.

"Cool. See you upstairs"


	4. Awkward Conversation

After sitting at the bar for over an hour and a half , Peyton and Brooke had went back to their caravan to unpack, much to Brooke's disappointment. This left Haley waiting for Lucas to finish training.

"Hey Hales!" said someone in her ear.

She jumped and squealed , "Lucas!!"

"Yes?" he replied laughing.

"It's not funny!!" she replied hitting him.

"It so was, you should have seen the look on your face."

"Hmmph" Haley turned away, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh well, if that's the way you feel you won't get to meet my friend."

"What?!" Haley turned around surprised and saw a cute, tall, brown haired boy standing next to Lucas.

"Oh, sorry" she mumbled going red.

"No, problem" laughed the boy sitting down "I'm Nathan"

"Haley, nice to meet you"

They both stared at each other not breaking eye contact and no one said anything for what seemed like forever.

"…And I'm Lucas, but we all know that" said Lucas breaking the silence.

"Hmmm, yeah" Nathan and Haley said looking at Lucas embarrassed about what had happened.

"So, Nathan. Where are you from?" asked Haley

"Emm…I'm originally from North Carolina, but my family moved to LA when I was about nine"

"Really! I visited LA once, it was really nice"

Lucas snorted.

"What" Haley asked irritably.

"Nothing" he replied still laughing.

"What about you?" Nathan asked Haley

"Lucas and I are from Chicago."

"But I only moved there about eight years ago" Lucas chipped in.

"Hmm…that's nice" murmured Nathan, still looking at Haley.

Lucas sniggered, and again realising what had happened Nathan and Haley looked away from each other nervously.

After about two minutes of silence apart from Lucas' silent laughter Nathan stood up.

"Well I better go and check on my brother, he'll probably want some food" he laughed.

"Oh, alright" replied Haley looking disappointed.

"Some of my friends and I are going down to the beach later on for a game of volleyball. You should join us, bring your little brother!" she suddenly chirped brightening up.

"Sounds great, I will!" Nathan said almost too enthusiastically.

"Cool, see you later!" she said shyly and waved.

"See ya" he said and began to walk looking back at Haley and not where he was going. This caused him to walk into the waitress carrying a tray of empty glasses who almost fell over.

"Oh sorry!" he apologised and tried to help her.

She shouted something at him in French and carried on walking.

Lucas was almost doubled up in laughter "Bye man!" he shouted.

Nathan turned around "Oh sorry, see you later!" and continued walking as if he wanted to escape as quickly as possible.

Once he had calmed down, Lucas turned to Haley who was staring after Nathan.

"Ok Lovestruck, let go and grab a pizza" he said patting her on the shoulder.

"What?" she said.

"I visited LA once, it was really nice!" mocked Lucas batting his eyelashes.

"Shut up!" she said going red once more as she hit Lucas.

"Some of my friends and I are going to play volleyball later, you should come and join us!" he continued, standing up.

"Stop it!!" she squealed hitting him again.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone with your fantasies" he sniggered.

The pair walked in the direction of the takeaway pizza place.

"Who are these friends anyway?" he asked interestedly.

"Oh just some people I met this afternoon while you were playing basketball."

"Wow!! Haley James made friends all by herself!!"

"Excuse me, I am perfectly capable of having a conversation with someone I've never met before" she said haughtily.

"Oh yeah, just look at you and Nathan. A fine display of the English language!" he laughed.

"If you continue talking to me like that I won't let you come and play volleyball with us!!"

"And why should that bother me?"

"Oh, I can think of a few reasons why you might want to be there" she replied smugly.

"What? What!!" Lucas asked excitedly.

"Just wait and see" she said.


	5. Friends

Brooke had been on the campsite for approximately five hours and already she loved it. When Peyton first mentioned the idea, she had her mind made up at the word "campsite". One thing was for sure, Brooke Davis would not be staying in a tent anytime soon. However, once Peyton explained that they would in fact be staying in a caravan that did not in anyway resemble a tent she was open to the idea. The site had a great gym where she was fully intending to spend at least an hour every morning toning up and checking out cute guys. That was the main reason Brooke was on this holiday, to meet hot, preferably, French boys. Peyton knew this and was just happy that Brooke wanted to come, so Brooke had no reason to feel guilty that she had come under false pretences which could have been the case. She had to admit the site was beautiful though. Sometimes she would just sit in silence, which was a miracle in itself, and listen to everything going on around her. She would hear birds twittering, bursts of foreign languages being spoken and the laughter of foreign children as they played together. She was seriously glad she was here with Peyton. Sometimes she felt Peyton dismissed the things she said and didn't think she could have a serious conversation with her. Brooke wanted to use this summer to show Peyton that although she could be superficial on many levels, she only wanted the best for her best friend.

"Peyton" Brooke said.

"Yeah" Peyton answered.

"You know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah Brooke, I know that."

"Good and you know that you can come and talk to me about anything."

"Of course I know that."

"Great."

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes. Both of them had grown up pretty independently. Although Brooke had lived with her parents for many years they filled the role of homeowners and bill payers more than the role of parents. Whereas Peyton had grown up with adopted parents, then her adopted mother died. Her adopted father often worked away from home and only came back occasionally. She had met her birth mother, Ellie, but only got to spend a short while with her before she died of cancer. During that short period of time, Ellie had affected Peyton more than she admitted. So now the only people Brooke and Peyton could rely on were each other.

"Brooke" Peyton turned around.

"Yeah" Brooke looked at her.

"You too"

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then hugged. When they broke away Peyton wiped her eye.

"Let's go and play some volleyball"

XxXxXxX

Lucas was curious to find out why Haley was being so secretive about this evening's game of volleyball. The pair had been best friends for about eight years and had never kept any serious secrets from each other. He knew had would just have to wait and see what she had in store because once Haley had her mind made up it was extremely difficult to change.

"Hey man"

Lucas turned around "Oh hey Nathan"

"Sorry about this afternoon, it won't happen again" Nathan said as Lucas stood up and walked towards him.

"No problem, it was kind of funny actually"

"I just can't believe I acted like that around your girlfriend. It wasn't cool."

Lucas laughed and looked at they ground.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just…Haley's not my girlfriend" he finished looking back at Nathan.

"She's not?!"

"No, but you'd be surprised how many people think she is."

"Oh right sorry…well…emmm" Nathan mumbled.

"It's fine" Lucas smiled knowingly.

"Let's head down to the beach, Haley's already down there." he finished.

"Ok, can we stop and pick up my little brother on the way?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lucas locked the van and then two guys walked along to the beach picking up Daniel. Lucas couldn't help but be interested to see how that evening turned out.


	6. Volleyball

Haley had been best friends with Lucas all her life, well since she was nine, and the pair was so close they were like brother and sister. Although he wasn't a jock, Lucas had dated his fair share of air head bimbos, purely because he was too good looking for any of the nice girls to realise that he was a decent guy. She could tell that he never really liked any of the girls he dated, they just wanted him as eye candy. So she was pretty sure he would like Brooke and Peyton. On the outside Brooke seemed like the kind of girl Lucas was normally forced to date, but once you got to know her she was really sweet and not as bitchy as the others. Peyton was all the things she knew Lucas would really like in a girlfriend, she was pretty but also really intelligent and opinionated. However while Haley was intending to introduce them all, she wasn't going to do anymore because she knew it wasn't fair to Lucas to force a girl on him. Too many people did that to him already.

"Haley!" squealed a peppy voice.

Haley turned around and Brooke enveloped her in a big hug.

"Nice to see you too Brooke" Haley laughed.

"Thanks for inviting us to come and join you" said Peyton smiling as she walked up.

"No problem, you need a good few people for a decent game of volleyball"

"Talking about decent, who are they?!" asked Brooke pointing to three boys approaching them on the beach.

"Well the blonde one's my friend Lucas who I was telling you about earlier" Haley told them "and the taller one's his friend Nathan who I met this afternoon and I would assume the small one is Nathan's little brother" she finished.

"Well decent isn't even the right word to describe them" said Brooke smiling excitedly.

"Two more guys to add to my list of boys to get to know better!" she laughed.

"Hey Hales" Lucas said waving "You remember Nathan right?" he asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Of course!" she replied hitting Lucas "It's nice to see you again" she smiled shyly at Nathan.

"You too" he replied "and this is my little brother Daniel" he added.

"Hey Daniel, it's nice to meet you!"

"And who my I ask are these two lovely ladies?" asked Lucas looking at Brooke and Peyton.

"Oh these are…"

Brooke interrupted "I'm Brooke Davis and this is Peyton Sawyer!" shaking Lucas' hand enthusiastically "and you must be Lucas!"

"I certainly am" Lucas answered looking at Peyton who hadn't said a word so far.

"Cool, well now that everyone is introduced why don't we start playing some volleyball!" Haley suggested.

"Sure thing!" Nathan replied "What are the teams?

"Well I thought that since there are three pairs of us, me and P. Sawyer, Lucas and Haley and You and Daniel, that one person from each pair should go on each team! How about me, Nathan and Lucas against Peyton, Haley and Daniel?" interjected Brooke.

"Hmm…I was thinking more you, me and Nathan against Lucas, Daniel and Peyton" replied Haley.

"Oh yeah, you would say that" sniggered Lucas.

"I think that sounds good" said Peyton speaking for the first time so far.

"Oh well, I suppose" Brooke sighed.

"Great!" Haley chirped "Let's get started!"

The two teams walked to their respective side of the volleyball net, taking their shoes off and getting ready.

"You're Peyton, right?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Is Brooke always that…"

"Forward? Yeah, it's just her nature she's like that with everyone." Peyton smiled.

"Ok, she just worried me for a bit there"

"She tends to have that effect on people, don't be put off by it she's just being friendly" Peyton began to feel more relaxed. Lucas was different from what she had expected when she first saw him, she was glad of that.

"Cool. What about you Dan? Ever played volleyball before?" Lucas asked Nathan's brother, feeling bad that he had been left out so far.

"Emm…not really" Daniel answered quietly "I've seen people playing it on the beach in LA though, I think I worked out the basic rules."

"Well, that's more experience than me" Peyton said laughing "The only volleyball I've seen is in films where all the cool kids show off playing on the beach."

"We'll be fine. It's easy once you get the hang of it" Lucas said "We're so gonna own you guys" he finished raising his voice and looking at the other teams.

"You wish Lucas!" Haley shouted back.

"Yeah, you've no idea what you're up against!" added Nathan.

The following game of volleyball was very funny to watch and both teams were pretty evenly matched. Both Nathan and Lucas were extremely competitive and kept hitting quite complicated shots. Daniel was also quite good and was matched by Haley's enthusiasm. Unfortunately she often hit the ball into the or out of the court, much to Nathan's exasperation. Lucas and Peyton kept jumping for the ball at the same time and usually landed on top of each other in fits of laughter, but neither of them minded at all. Brooke tried hard, but she and Peyton hadn't had much experience playing volleyball and so they just encouraged the team and set up shots when they weren't on the ground or killing themselves laughing. Everyone involved was having a great time.

Finally the score was even and it was beginning to get dark.

"Ok, next point scored wins the game" Haley shouted.

It was Brooke's turn to serve, the only part of volleyball she was any good at. Her serve was volleyed back across by Daniel and returned across the net by Nathan. Lucas then responded will a very high volley which seemed almost impossible to return.

In the split second that Lucas had to smirk Nathan and Haley looked at each other, Haley nodded. As the ball came back across the net Nathan lifted Haley up at the waist. Haley then spiked the ball downwards and it bounced of the ground on the other side of the net. They had won.

As Lucas stood amazed at what had happened with Peyton laughing at the look on his face, Nathan jogged around the court with Haley sitting on his shoulder both of them cheering about their victory.

When they rejoined the others, Nathan dropped Haley down so she was sitting in her arms with her arms around his neck. For a few moments no one said anything and Nathan and Haley looked at each other.

Brooke coughed and Nathan abruptly put Haley down and Lucas began to snigger once more at the embarrassed looks on their faces.

"So, who wants to come back to our caravan?" asked Peyton

**Am thinking about adding a character for Brooke. Do you think it should be a character from the show like Chase or Felix, or should I create a new, maybe foreign guy?**


	7. Interrogations

After dropping Daniel off at his and Nathan's caravan, the others headed back to Brooke and Peyton's.

"Do you think Daniel will be alright in the van by himself?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. My parent's leave him at home alone all the time. Plus, I've locked the van so he's safe and he's got my cell phone number if he needs anything." Nathan replied.

"Aww, Nathan's such a good big brother!!" giggled Brooke.

"It's good that you look out for him" Peyton added.

"Thanks. I went through a couple of rough patches over the last few years and I just don't want the same thing to happen to him."

"Cool, so what do you want to do?" Brooke asked the group.

"Emm…we could watch a movie" suggested Lucas pointing to the girl's TV and collection of dvds.

"I know!! We should play some games!!" Brooke said pulling out a box of games from under the sofa.

"Cool, I'm in" answered Nathan.

"Me too" added Haley.

"Why not" shrugged Lucas.

"Alright" finished Peyton looking at Brooke suspiciously. She knew Brooke was up to something from the gleam in her eye. She just didn't know what yet.

"Great. How about …Twister!!"

While the others nodded in agreement, Peyton groaned. She should have known. Twister was Brooke's favourite game for one reason, it involved getting boys and girls tangled up and in close contact.

"Right, I'll spin "said Brooke smiling.

While the others got ready and set out the mat, Peyton pulled Brooke to one side.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Peyton asked exasperatedly.

"Playing Twister!" Brooke replied trying, and failing, to look innocent.

Seeing the annoyed look on Peyton's face she added "And don't pretend to be annoyed. I know you secretly can't wait to get up close and personal with Lucas."

Peyton scoffed "Really?"

"Oh yeah, I saw the way you two were looking at each other during the volleyball game. You were checking him out when you thought no-one was looking, and he did the same to you." she stated accusingly.

"He did?" Peyton said blushing, hoping Brooke wouldn't notice.

"Ha, you're blushing! I knew you liked him!" she squealed triumphantly, jumping up and down.

"Shh!!" said Peyton looking over at Lucas and Haley who were thankfully still deep in conversation.

"You make such a cute couple!"

"Ok, Brooke, stop! I know matchmaking is your favourite pastime, but if you really care you'll leave Lucas and I to get to know each other on our own." Peyton said seriously.

"Aww! Does that mean you won't play twister?" Brooke asked pouting and making puppy dog eyes.

Peyton looked at her, she always gave in when Brooke made puppy doy eyes and Brooke knew it.

"Fine, I'll play" sighed Peyton and smiled.

"Yes!! This is going to be so much fun" giggled Brooke as she hugged Peyton.

"What do you think that is about?" Lucas asked Haley nodding towards Peyton and Brooke who were having a whispered discussion.

"I think they're arguing over you" said Haley looking serious for a moment, then she laughed.

"Oh haha very funny" Lucas smiled.

He sat and looked at the pair for a moment.

"Lucas, stop perving on Peyton" Haley shoved him laughing.

"I was not…"

"Don't lie, you so were. I saw you during the volleyball game you know. You were checking her out."

"I was not"

"She was looking at you too."

"She was?!" he said smiling in surprise, looking over at Peyton.

"Ha, I knew it! You like her!"

Haley looked over at Peyton and then back to Lucas.

"You'd make such a cute couple."

"Haley, stop thinking whatever you're thinking right now." Lucas said trying to look stern "I really like Peyton, and if you think she likes me…"

"I do"

"…then I just want to leave things and see what happens without you interfering "he finished.

"Fine"

"Good. Anyway, it'll give you more time to spend with Nathan." Lucas smiled.

"Shut up!"

"Haley, you're in denial! It's obvious you like him. I've seen you this way around your other boyfriends, so don't lie!"

"Ok, fine you got me! I do like him" she confessed.

"Good. Now everything's cleared up…" Brooke announced looking pointedly at Peyton while Lucas looked at Haley "let's play twister!" she finished clapping excitedly.

The five teenagers all gathered around the twister board. Four of them looked extremely nervous and the other, she just looked even more excited.

**Well, what do you think? I'm worried I make Lucas and Nathan sound too girly. Thanks for all your suggestions about Brooke. They were really helpful, and some were quite funny (ThumperE23). Review!!**


	8. Developments

The group had been playing twister for half an hour now, and despite offers from the others Brooke had insisted on spinning instead of taking part. So she lied to Peyton, she was going to do all she could to get these to potential couples together. Peyton had already admitted that she like Lucas, and it was obvious from the way Lucas kept looking at her that he liked her. And Haley and Nathan, the two were meant for each other! The way they kept looking into each other's eyes was enough to make anyone believe in true love!

Haley was currently straddling Nathan with her legs on either side of him and her right hand across his chest on yellow while he was crouched leaning backwards with his left hand on the yellow next to Haley's. Peyton was laughing as she warned Lucas that if he fell he would squash her. He was leaning over her as she stretched from one side of the mat to the other to get her hand on a green which was incidentally the one next to Lucas's head.

Brooke watched them in amusement. She loved playing twister. It was a great ice breaker and it was good for making people squirm.

"Ok Haley, left hand yellow!" Brooke announced.

Haley looked over at the row of yellows and groaned. The only free one was on the other side of Nathan's left hand. She stretched across Nathan in an attempt to reach the circle while he laughed at the look on her face. Suddenly Haley lost her balance and fell on top of Nathan causing a domino effect. Nathan's knee knocked Lucas over and Peyton only just managed to get out of the wave before she crashed into Haley and Nathan who were rolling about laughing. The four of them collapsed in a heap on the floor in fits of laughter.

Brooke continued to watch and laughed. This was the whole reason she played Twister. She watched as Nathan held on to Haley to stop her collapsing in hysterics but he only succeeded in knocking her over again. Lucas and Peyton were sitting back to back successfully supporting each other as they laughed.

"Dude…you should…have…seen…the look on…your…face!" said Nathan to Lucas in between bouts of laughter.

"Lucas! You almost squashed me!" giggled Peyton as she shoved him.

"Haley, I know I'm good looking, but you don't have to throw yourself at me to get my attention!" Nathan said to Haley with a cheeky smile. She hit him but was too embarrassed to think of anything to say.

"Well, I think that was a pretty successful game of Twister" Brooke said as she stood up and smiled.

"I think I need some fresh air" said Peyton, she stood up and walked to the door.

"Yeah, me too" said Lucas and he followed her outside.

Lucas and Peyton sank into chairs on the van's veranda.

"Well that was some game of Twister" Lucas sighed.

"Yep, as always Brooke succeeds in embarrassing us" Peyton replied.

"It was fun though" Lucas said looking at Peyton.

Peyton looked back at him "Yeah, it was" she smiled.

"So…apart from playing Twister, what else to you like to do?" Lucas asked, smiling back.

"Well, emm…I like to draw. Mostly things based on real life experiences"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've sent a couple off to magazines once or twice and they were published."

"Wow! I'd like to see them sometime" Lucas replied.

"Sure."

Peyton and Lucas sat in silence for a moment.

"I also manage a local club that my friend's mom owns"

"Cool."

"Yeah, we host underage nights sometimes and bands like Jimmy Eat World and The Wreckers have played."

"Really! We don't have stuff like that in our town. It's quite boring"

"That's a shame."

"Yeah, I usually end up playing basketball, that's all there is to do"

"Basketball's a big thing where I come from too, like a religion."

"I know what you mean, some guys on my team are just there because their parents are forcing them to play, it's a shame. They shouldn't be forced to do something they don't want to do, it's not right!"

"Wow!"

"Sorry, I got a bit heavy there"

"No, it's ok. I just don't here guys talking like that to often. The guys I meet are usually too interested in themselves to care about anyone else."

"Hmm…well you know what they say; when they made me they broke the mould!"

Peyton laughed, she turned to look at Lucas as was surprised to see him looking at her rather intensely. They sat looking at each other for several minutes, and then slowly began to close the gap between each other, getting closer and closer together until their faces were only centimetres apart.

"Yeah, so a game of charades?" Brooke was confirming with Nathan and Haley as she backed out the door.

Peyton and Lucas jumped apart almost falling out their chairs and going red in the face.

Brooke turned around and looked from Peyton to Lucas, as smile spreading across her face.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something" she asked grinning.

Both Lucas and Peyton muttered incoherent denials.

"Riiiight, well Nathan and Haley want to play charades and I think it's a good idea. Are you coming?"

Peyton and Lucas nodded, apparently neither had regained the power of speech yet Brooke observed.

"Ok!" she laughed and headed back inside.

Peyton and Lucas stood up and headed back towards the door of the caravan. Just before she was able to be seen by those inside the van, Peyton turned around and kissed Lucas.

When they stopped and came up for air Peyton smiled and headed on into the van.


End file.
